Strength
by PotterFan98
Summary: Harry recieves some horrible news from friends Ron and Hermione. Does Harry have the strength to trust his friends judgement and stay at Hogwarts or will he ignore there advice and follow his plan to leave the school midyear. Authors Note: Bear with me this is my first fan fiction. I would much appreciate it if you could read and review it. If enjoyed I will add more chapters.
1. The News

The News

tick, tick, tick. The time on the clock slowly drones on making the minutes Ron and Hermione had to wait for him even more gruelling. The 2 were sitting in the Gryffindor common room awaiting the return of Harry, from Quiditch so they could tell him the horrible news. "I don't see why we have to make a big deal out of telling _him_. Ginny is _my_ sister _I_ should be the one to be most worried" Ron said for the thousandth time. "Ron I've already told you, as much as you hate it Harry and Ginny are together and if we don't tell Harry he'll have our heads" Hermione replied just as Harry walked in trailing his broom, and some dirt, in the common room behind him. " What is it?" Harry exclaimed in a soon to be panicked voice "Harry... its Ginny, she didn't have the heart to tell you herself, but her injury is getting worse. She isn't coming to back to Hogwarts this year, she was admitted back into Mungos last night. Hearing the news Harry started to slip into a flashback of the fateful night.

Ginny had ended up taking on Bellatrix Lestrange one on one. Bellatrix was a skilled witch and Ginny was starting to tire. Bellatrix had taken advantage of this and fired a dark spell at Ginny causing her to collapse. 3 days later Ginny was admitted to Mungos for a broken ribcage. Because of her injury Ginny was not able to stand and she became very, very weak. "Harry, Harry are you alright", Hermione asked, he started to slip out of the trance and stated. " I'm leaving the castle". Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks as they watched Harry acsend upstairs into the boys dormitories to pack his trunk. "He can not leave the castle" Hermione told Ron, "he easily get expelled for that. Ron then got up, and silently walked up the stairs after Harry.


	2. The Persuasion

Chapter 2: The Persuasion

Harry got to the Dorm and immediately started to pack. How could everyone had waited for such a long time to tell him. After all Ginny was his girlfriend and he was somehow the last to know about this. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he got. "I'm worried about her too you know". Harry turned around to find Ron staring at him from the top of the stairs. "But that doesn't mean I am going to give up my future". Ron pointed out. Harry thought about this statement for a minute and then said. "Neither am I that's why I need to see her". Ron moved closer to Harry. "Harry you and I both know if you leave mid-year it's an automatic expulsion"," do you really think Ginny would want you to give up magic for her?". Harry and Ron both stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. Harry suddenly left the room and went back down to the Common Room to Ron's relief without his trunk or Hedwig's cage.

Hermione was sitting by herself for quite some time before she finally saw Harry come down the stairs with Ron in close pursuit. "Harry, are you all-" but Harry had left the common room before he gave her the chance to finish. Hermione turned to Ron and immediately asked "he isn't leaving is he?". "No I don't think, yet".


	3. Chapter 3: The Owlery

**Authors note: Thanks to all of those who read and review last chapters! Sorry about the short chapters I'll work on it. Please continue to review!**

**Chapter 3:**

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts quickly and at a brisk pace. Ginny was his priority right now. He needed somebody to talk to and he couldn't go to Ron or Hermione. He finally arrived at the owlery, not even realizing that he was lost in his own thoughts. Hedwig was always there for him and right now he needed someone who would listen, and not get in his face for being mad or worried. While there he ran into Malfoy. He really didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Ah look who it is, Harry Potter tired of the limelight already?" ,Malfoy taunted"

"Look Malfoy I really don't need this right now, so if you don't mind I'd like to be up here without having to worry about some Death Eater wannabe whining in my ear the whole time" ,Harry retorted.

"I don't have time to deal with you anyway Potter, Father is coming to take me away from this stupid castle, he's decided that I could be doing better things with my time than taking lessons from a bunch of old bats" Malfoy said. And with that Malfoy stalked out smirking.

Harry decided he didn't care what Malfoy does, Ginny matters more to him than Malfoy ever would. He was already mad at his Ron and Hermione. Ron wasn't even going to tell him, some friend he is. Harry walked over to Hedwig and ended up keeping her there for hours dumping everything her until he finally realized. He needed to talk to Ginny himself. He probably wouldn't be able to forget about this unless he did. He had to write her a letter. So he returned to the common room and shut himself out from the rest of the world until his completed letter, it read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I heard the news. I know it would've been hard for the both of us but I would have preferred to hear it from you. Ron wasn't even going to tell me. I am going to leave Hogwarts. I need to see you._

_Harry_

He gave the letter to Hedwig and she instantly took off out the window. Harry then left the owlery and headed for the Great Hall. He wasn't hungry but maybe he could take his mind off things with a few treacle tarts or something.

When Harry got to the Great Hall he headed for the Gryffindor table and sat down as far away from everyone as possible. Of course he didn't even realize Ron and Hermione were there and heading straight for him.

"Look Harry I know you are mad at us and probably want nothing to do with us but you cannot just zone us out like this, please Harry you need friends now more than ever and we are sorry" Hermione pleaded.

Instead of acknowledging there existence Harry left the Great Hall without eating anything in hopes of avoiding Hermione and especially Ron for as long as possible. He decided to just go to bed and sleep it all off.

In the morning Harry had not forgotten about his problem at all. So he planned on going to the Great Hall (alone this time). he had to think things over. Plus he hadn't eaten in a whole day and he had to do something to pass the time. So Harry left the Common Room and silently walked down the halls so he could get there in time for the mail.

When he arrived the following letter was waiting:

_Dear Harry,_

_Do not leave Hogwarts. I want to see you too though. Meet me in the common room at twilight tonight. I'm sorry for not telling you myself I can explain everything. Oh and don't tell Ron or Hermione they would tell McGonagall._

Ginny

``This is all my fault``.

**arry Hikjjiookjaws;fsdgrrche**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello all! So instead of just stopping writing on fan fiction without finishing my story so I decided I'll finish it before I stop. I hope you enjoy chapter 4. All reviews are welcome!**

Harry woke up the next day, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he had promised Ginny he wouldn't tell Ron or Hermione about her secretly sneaking away from Mungo's and sneaking into Hogwarts but what would happen if they found out about it and knew that Harry didn't tell them. They would probably be really mad at him. He then realized that he was supposed to be in a fight with them and tried to re-find his anger.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Library "studying" for their upcoming charms exam. Even though neither of them wanted to admit it they were worried about Harry. Harry threatened to leave Hogwarts. They knew they were supposed to be in a fight with him but Ron was too stubborn to be the one to apologize first. Hermione didn't want to leave Ron's side, she could never tell him that though.

"Please Ron, you know that you don't want to fight with him anymore, you two are best friends and you're being completely ridiculous" Hermione told Ron for the tenth time that day. "Look Hermione, I know it was wrong of me to not tell him sooner but he has everything in the whole world and more but he still acts like a git when 1 bad thing goes wrong. I mean my whole family has gone completely mad because of it, but you don't see any of us lashing out at each other." Ron explained.

"Well at least your straight forward" Ron hadn't noticed, but Harry had arrived in the library and heard everything he said.

"Your right though, I was wrong to do that to you guys, I was just worried about Ginny and confused about why you wouldn't have told me but given my reaction I understand why now, So I'm sorry.

Hermione immediately stepped forward and hugged Harry while Ron stayed behind and pondered Harry's apology. "Alright, so what happened to you, why did you change your mind all of the sudden. "I uh...missed you guys. Ron was sceptical but didn't want to fight anymore.

So Ron, Harry and Hermione all walked to the Great Hall together. Upon arriving there Harry noticed Malfoy walking around the Halls alone looking really troubled. Harry proceeded to tell Ron and Hermione about how he ran into Malfoy and how he was suppose to have felt yesterday. They talked for a few hours about Harry's story until Harry realized the time. It was midnight already! Harry ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room as Ron and Hermione headed back to the Library to continue studying. More like Hermione dragging Ron off there. Harry was to busy about tonight's visit with Ginny to notice that they had already left. This was it, he was finally going to see Ginny. And he was absolutely terrified. She could get even worse all because of this trip.


End file.
